ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
Youkai
Ancient spirits born from the negative energies of those that suffered in Japan, the Youkai terrorized the country four hundred years ago to feed on their sadness and sorrow, growing stronger as they did. They were eventually defeated by the Kakurangers, who sealed them away until they were accidentally freed in the present day. The modern Ninja Rangers took on the Youkai and defeated them with the aid of Hakomenrou, Ninjor and the Sanshinshou. History Created in the 17th century when the negative emotions of Japan's suffering denizens coalesced into vengeful spirits, the Youkaiattacked people across the countryside to feed on their sadness and sorrow, growing stronger as they did, becoming more powerful each time. Soon they learned how to possess and kill human hosts to assume more powerful, monstrous forms, inspiring all manner of Japanese folklore in the process. However, the Sanshinshou and their pupils, Ninjor and the original Kakurangers, managed to seal away the Youkai into a single tomb to prevent their rampage. In 2002, the Youkai's seal was accidentally released by Zack Taylor and Jason Scott, which led to the two of them alongside Trini Kwan, Johnathan Hunter and Richie Trent becoming a new generation of Ninja Rangers to fight back against the evil spirits. Eventually leaving the spirits leadership after the defeat of their master, Daimamou, the Ninja Rangers would continue to hunt down the remaining Youkai for the next year and a half before retiring. However, enough energy remained to form one last Youkai: Gekkou. Members Dorodoro: The grunts of the Youkai. Evil spirits not strong enough to possess host bodies. So they take solid forms of limited power and strength. Juniya: The prince of the Youkai. His monster form was a skeletal warrior. His human form was a punk rocker who played an electric guitar and the piano. Daimamou: The lord of the Youkai. He was imprisoned behind a seal that was separate from the prison of the other Youkai monsters. His son, Juniya, sought to free him from the seal. Darabotchi: The sister of Daimamou and Yamanba. Hana Ninjas: Juniya used Youkai spirits to turn five cats into the Hana Ninja. While in their monster forms, they were called the Hana Rangers. Each Hana had her own color and flower: Yuri, Hana Orange, lilly; Ran, Hana Purple/ Violet, orchid; Ayame, Hana Blue, Iris; Suiren, Hana Green, Lotus and Sakura, Hana Pink, cherry blossom. Yamanba: The brother of Daimamou and Yamanba. Professor Yugami: His human form was a scientist. He never revealed his monster form. Instead, he focused on creating weapons and technology to enhance other Youkai monsters. Kappa: Has green, leafy skin while in his monster form. He was mates with Rokurokubi. He tricked Jason and Zack into opening the Youkai tomb. In folklore, a Kappa is a water demon. (Chapter 01) Rokurokubi: Kappa’s mate. Had a detachable head with tentacles while in monster form. In folklore, Rokurokubi resemble humans and can stretch their necks at night. (Chapter 01) Oboroguruma: Resembled a taxi cab. Based on the folklore of a ghostly chariot with the face of its driver. (Chapter 01) Azukiarai: A lizard-like monster with a mushroom shaped head. In folklore, he is a ghostly monster, usually near a river, who amuses itself by singing and drowns its victims in the water. (Chapter 02) Bakeneko: A cat-like Youkai. Based on the folklore of a ghostly cat that haunts the households where it was kept. (Chapters 03) Tengu: A long-nosed Youkai. In folklore, tengu were depicted with avian and human characteristics. (Chapter 04) Nurikabe: Its monster form was made of brick segments. Based on the folklore of spirits that manifested as walls to misdirect pedestrians. (Chapter 04) Mokumokuren: In myth, the spirit lived in torn, sliding paper doors and could make people go blind. (Chapter 04) Keukegen: Posed as a doctor in its human form. Was the basis of a folklore creature that resembled a dog covered in long hair. (Chapter 05) Shuten Doji: Monster brothers. In folklore, Shuten Doji was an infamous, bloodthirsty Oni that kidnapped princesses. (Chapters 06 and 07) Amikiri: Lost a hand to the original Ninjablue. Based on the folklore of a snake-like creature with a bird’s head and lobster’s claws. (Chapter 08) Tsuchigumo: A spider Youkai. In folklore, the spider creature lived in the Japanese Alps. (Chapter 10) Umibozu: A bloated, fish-like Youkai. Based on the folklore of an ocean creature that attacked ships. (Chapter 11) Ittanmomen: Appeared wrapped in strands of cloth. In folklore, the creature flew through the air and wrapped itself around its victims to suffocate them. (Chapter 13) Kasabake: Based on the folklore of spirits that are born from objects that reach their 100th year of existence. (Chapter 13) Nue: In folklore, a Nue had a monkey head, racoon/dog body, tiger legs, and a snake tail. (Chapter 13) Vampirus: A vampire Youkai covered in purple robes. (Chapter 15) Kyuubi No Kistune: Basis of the nine-tailed fox spirits in folklore. (Chapter 16) Nopperabou: Its body appeared to be made of stitched cloth. (Chapter 16) Blue Globber: Born from Daimamou. (Chapters 17 and 18) Kasha: A Youkai of fire. (Chapter 19) Yukionna: A Youkai of ice. In folklore, a Yukionaa was a snow-woman ghost. (Chapter 20)